


鸢尾

by kolaoye



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 柯布收到了花束。





	鸢尾

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> AO3要如何发图呢！

黑色的轿车缓缓停下。

柯布从车里钻出来，亨利按照惯例先行离开。Prime One的二把手不喜欢被直接送到家门口，这是组织里周知的事实。他没有说过原因，不过不少人认为是因为他害怕被刺杀。毕竟，现在他从哪个意义上都很炙手可热。

柯布慢慢地走着，拐进一条比一条更加阴暗的小巷里。花束很碍事，他不耐烦地把它夹到臂弯，腾出手来给自己点烟。

|

几个月前，柯布开始在正当的社交场合和Five其他组织的拥有话事权的人进行试探性的接触。虽然目的是为了组织好，不过怎么说也是和其他的强大势力交流，所以柯布做得很小心，免得有人说他想背叛组织。如果对方真正有兴趣，之后他才会再创造机会见面。

Feroz和Chiara的权力者都对他的提案很感兴趣。Serpiente的当家请他吃过好几次闭门羹，但他的儿子私下跟他交流过很多次，目前看来也能争取到。

今天也是去和Serpiente的继承者会见。那个年轻的男人很狡猾，明明上次柯布已经跟他提过了合作成功之后的利益分配，也就是会交出在跟Upstars打交道的过程中获取的关于那个组织的情报，甚至可以派出几个支部和Serpiente合伙攻击Upstars，里卡多也流露出了动心的意向，但这次他却一直在装傻，弄得柯布心烦气躁。

很多次，柯布都想把枪顶在他的脑门上，问他到底同不同意合作，可惜为了安全起见，在进门之前已经把双方的武器都摆在外面了。

柯布认为Serpiente的内部意见可能又出现了什么改变，所以才影响到里卡多，让他从最初的兴致勃勃变得犹豫不决。他们内部的想法跟他没关系，不过这等于是让他做了几个星期的白功。

会谈很快就结束了，而且什么实质性的进展都没有，不知道是不是对方也察觉到了他的不快，在他离开之前，里卡多示意部下拿来了一捧花。

“请收下，二当家。就当作是对你跑了一趟的谢礼吧。”

柯布完全莫名其妙。从来没有在谈完生意之后还收到花的，他正想拒绝，对方已经强行把花束塞进了他怀里，花朵上的露珠在碰撞中打湿了他的西装。

他压抑着怒气接过花束，打算扔给亨利，可里卡多一松开手，他就察觉到了不对。

这捧花的主花是鸢尾，可是比起普通的花束插得太稀疏了，空隙间塞着满满的细碎白花，勉强不露出寒酸的样子。然而，花束相当重，和它的外观一点也不相符。

柯布把花抱好。

“谢谢。”

“希望你能喜欢。”

里卡多眨了眨眼，和Serpiente的顾问离开了。

|

没有把花交给亨利或者一出门就扔掉，柯布抱着它回到了公寓。

其实他在第七区属于Prime One的地盘上已经拥有了一套大别墅，平时也在那里办公和居住，但是每次要悄悄行动的时候还是会回到以前的公寓里歇脚。

他把花放到桌子上，粗暴地拆开包装纸。里面没有花泥，而是垒着整整齐齐的金块，不是一笔小数目。

柯布在凄惨地散乱着的鸢尾里捡出插在花束里的祝贺卡片。上面写着几行字，大意是Serpiente同意入伙，不过请先不要表露出来，直到里卡多给出信号再宣布，末尾附有一串号码和某个地址。

柯布回忆着这几次见面随行的人员和过程，觉得自己明白了什么。他们家族的顾问好像一直跟着他。听说Serpiente是传统的家族式黑帮，里卡多的思想却和他父亲不同，大概会存在很多问题，顾问的屁股不知道坐在哪边，说不定是相当于监视者的存在。

如果顾问把事情都告诉Serpiente的老大了，里卡多的态度突然改变也说的过去。

而且换一个角度看，柯布提出的条件也相当于都被送到那位老大的面前了。

柯布若有所思。这会不会也是里卡多已经想好了的呢，所以才说只要等待信号就可以宣布了，说不定他有把握劝服他的父亲。

卡片上的地址是一个偏僻的仓库，不知道那里放了什么东西，过几天就叫信得过的下属去探路。按道理说，应该会有人在接待他，谈论他可以得到的利益，譬如说某些暧昧地带的地盘归属和某些生意渠道的变更。

如果合作成功的话，在解决了义警的事情之后，一向和Upstars有仇的Serpiente得到了他提供的情报应该能狠狠地击溃对方吧。

柯布从来没有喜欢过Upstars，他们的首领虽然很美丽，身材也火爆，但是永远摆出一种冷淡又高高在上的态度，让人提不起兴趣。那个身材高大的库恩也是，讲起话来很谦卑，然而从贫民窟打爬上来的柯布能听出他骨子里对他人的轻蔑。不管他有多轻言细语，甚至像哄小孩一样温柔，说出来的东西其实也是命令。

库恩希望他暂时按兵不动，他好好地去做了。不过，又不是说不可以说不可以去做别的事情。

在表面上萎靡不振、为义警的事情犯愁的期间，柯布额外派人出去为他办事。

下属打探了很久，确认了药物的供应商真的不为Upstars工作，听说他们真正的老板是一个黑皮肤的年轻人，通常留在米利加迪亚，偶尔才会过来这边的某个地方视察。柯布已经从信息贩子手上得到了那个人下次可能会来的时间，打算去面谈看看。

也就是说，只要能够将Upstars打散，整个罗占布尔克就只有他掌握着药物的来源了。

在和Upstars做交易的过程中，柯布弄明白了一件事情，吃分成远比亲自卖东西要赚钱和轻松。虽然Upstars卖给他药物意外地没有收取中介费，不过不代表柯布也要这样做。

柯布想象着自己拿下了药物的垄断权，为其他组织供药并且收取分成的场面。他完全不需要动手，就可以大赚特赚了，如果能获取足够的武力，掌握整个Prime One也不成问题。

由于龟缩策略，现在他的人员损失比较小，而且他本身就是武斗派的代表之一，所以这个思路是可以走下去的。只不过还没有人发现这个问题。

在这个腐烂的世界上，想要什么都要自己去争取。傻坐着是什么也没法得到的。从很早以前柯布就知道了。

柯布思考着种种事情的可行性，收拾起桌子，金块上沾满了零碎的花瓣和叶子，他把它们都丢进了洗手池，冲冲干净，放在桌子上晾干，金色的贵重金属在灯光下闪烁着世界上最有力的光芒。那张卡片被他放进了明天要穿的西装口袋里，以免忘记。

最后，他胡乱把剩下的花束拢在一起，扔进垃圾桶里。

就算只是作为掩饰的道具，而且经过粗手粗脚的对待，蓝色的鸢尾也依然很美丽，可接下来只能与垃圾为伍，萎缩干枯，最终死去了。

柯布无意识地摸了一下自己的左脸。


End file.
